


The Tenth pirate lord

by Seablue_eyes_9311



Series: Petit-Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Elizabeth takes reponsiblity for her duties, F/M, Gen, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pirate Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seablue_eyes_9311/pseuds/Seablue_eyes_9311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is another pirate lord out there, he is called the master of death and his ship is even more gost like than the Dutchman. How will his involvement in the battle to save piracy change the course of history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tenth pirate lord

**Author's Note:**

> A new story, hopefully a good one. As for a more descriptive idea of Harry´s outfit I will put it at the end of the chapter for those that have a hard time imagine his cloths with just my description in the chapter.
> 
> It belongs to my Petit-Harry series but you do not have to read the first story before reading this one, they are independent works.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean, if I did Elizabeth would not have been staying at home waiting for Will to return every ten years.

"I vote for captain Swan." Jack´s words rang clearly in the courts meeting hall, just right before the other pirate lords understood what he had said and started arguing with him to change his vote. Until he says

"Are ye not going to follow the code?" the string on his father's guitar broke. They all calmed down after seeing the Keeper of the code´s expression. They then turned to Elizabeth.

"What do you say, king of the brethren court." Was mistress Ching´s enquiry.

But before Elizabeth could tell them the raspy voice of Teague was heard

"Everyone has not voted." They all looked confused for a moment until some of them started looking around a rather, not frightened but wary look in their eyes. Gibbs even started praying looking up at the ceiling. Then the sound came, footsteps very light sounds of them. Elizabeth looked towards Barbossa and Jack, the question clear in her eyes. It was Barbossa that answered her

"It´s the tenth pirate lord, his name is Captain Harry, also known as "the master of death".

Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy, nobody could master death, so she assumed it was a moniker for something he had done. But she was skeptical to that also, why would the pirates show such fear at the mention of him. Soon the footsteps could be heard much more closely and she looked behind her, there stood a boy, or at least she thought so because he was young but at the meantime he could be seen as a girl if not for the absence of female figure. The boy was short, just reaching to her chin, he had black hair looking like he had just traveled through a storm. It was short but on his right side it was braided in a thin braid that had all sorts of different pearls and gemstones woven into it. He had on a lose shirt, much like the one Jack had but instead of white it was grey, over it he had on a vest in pitch black with silver embroidery in such a complex design that it was hard to see what it was, the vest reached down to the middle of his thighs. He had on grey leather pants, so tight that they could have been painted on and on his feet was a pair black boots reaching about mid-calf and having a ruby each at the top. In his ears were two rings in silver and one stud in emerald green in his left ear. What was most eye-catching though was the five scars going right over his left eye, one was right over it the two next at the corners of his eye and the other rather close almost over the nose and the other over his temple. They continued down his neck and disappeared under his cloths. He also had belt around his waist hanging down by the sword sheath hanging at his left side, its handle was filled with rubies and it looked rather valuable.

Elizabeth thought that he was rather young for being a pirate lord, he could not be more than seventeen. But since he, apparently, were such an authority inside the pirate world she choose to wait until he showed more of his personality.

Barbossa sent Ragetti over with the bowl filled with the nine pieces of eight, Harry just smiled and took one of the rings from his finger and released it into the bowl. When Ragetti retuned Elizabeth got to see it and it looked just as rugged as the other things but out of all of them it looked the most like a valuable thing. It had gold band with small etchings around, the stone on the top was black with a symbol inside that she couldn´t see fully because the stone was cracked like someone had tried to slice it in half.

"Then what do you vote, Master of death?" was the question from captain Chevalle.

"I vote for Elizabeth Swan, it´s finally time for pirates to stand up." Harry´s voice was rather light and Elizabeth thought it was similar to a small bell.

Everyone once again turned to Elizabeth waiting for her orders.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we´re at war."

With the decision made they all started to break up to go back to their ships in preparation for the battle tomorrow. Elizabeth chose to go back to her ship for the moment, even if she had wanted to go to the Black Pearl she knew that she had responsibility now to her own crew and maybe they could give her some answers regarding Harry.

Once she reached the ship she was helped onboard by Tai Huang, her first mate. He had changed his attitude after she had made the choice of staying in the brig with her crew onboard the Dutchman, now he was seeing her as a good captain since he had seen how she had behaved during the trip to Shipwreck cove and he had liked what he had seen in her attitude and mannerisms.

Now she addressed the crew telling them what had occurred inside the meeting since only Tai Huang and her appointed bodyguard Lee Song had been present. At her mentioning Harry they all drew a breath looking around like they thought he was there. Once she was done she dismissed them saying that they would need to rest for tomorrows battle, but she asked her first mate to stay. She led him into the captain´s cabin and took seat by the window before she looked at him and asked

"Tai Huang, what do you know of Captain Harry?"

"I know the legend surrounding him, captain, but if it is the truth or not I am unsure of."

"Can you tell me what you know?"

"Captain Harry is known as the tenth pirate lord, it is said that he is immortal since the legend says he was present at the first meeting of the breathern court, the skeptical ones just think that Harry is a descendant of the Harry living then. His ship is called the Noctis umbra, Night shadow, it is much like the Dutchman, a ghost ship. "

"And what sea does he rule?"

"The sea inside Davy Jones' locker, the sea of souls."

Elizabeth gave shudder that place was terrifying.

"Thank you for telling me what you know." She turned away after he had bowed to her, she looked out the window and she heard Tai Huang leave the cabin. Her mind was whirling with this new information but the thoughts got pushed away in favor of her thoughts on the coming battle. Had she done right or was piracy doomed to go under tomorrow. She looked out the window hoping for some calmness to her mind by looking at the still waters in the harbor but what caught her sight instead was a ship on the other side of hers. It was a black ship much like the Black pearl, but it looked to be much more taken care of since the ship looked brand new. Other things she noticed about it was that it looked to be made for speed rather than canon power since she could only see three canons placed on the deck and no canon holes in the hull. The sails was in an early green color but with lines of brighter green it looked like the green flash that could be seen when a soul left Davy Jones's locker, and with the sails waiving in the wind the green color made it look like the flash was occurring on the sails. The flag at the top was not someone she recognized, it was a black background with a silver symbol, it was a triangle with a circle inside of it and a line splitting it in half. She looked over the ship again and now she saw a person approaching the gangway between the ship and dock. The moon shined through the clouds and she saw it was Harry. He went onboard, stopped to talk to somebody that she couldn´t see since they were obscured by the shadows on the ship. The person disappeared down the ship and Harry continued. With that Elizabeth knew what she wanted to do, so she put on her coat again and went out on deck. Her crew was all asleep except for the two on duty, they greeted her before she went on. Soon she was standing just beside the plank leading onto the Noctis umbra.


	2. The master of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
> The second chapter, it is not as long as the first one. This is because I wanted to end were I end it and also because the next thing is the battle and I want that to be in one whole chapter, so to those of you that thought it was short it will be compensated in the third chapter hopefully.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before she started to approach the plank, hopefully someone from Harry´s crew could see her and guide her towards the captain. But Harry´s ship was deathly quiet like nobody had been there in a long time. Now she was standing on the deck looking around, it was really quiet almost too quiet but she took a couple of more steps and she heard the door opened to her right. It was the door under the helm and she started going towards it, but she was cautious maybe it was a trap. Once she couldn't see any wrong with the door she went through it, inside it was a corridor leading to another door but the hallway was well lit with lanterns hanging on the wall. She went to the end and knocked on the door, just to be on the safe side. She heard Harry´s bell like voice say “Come in.” So she opened the door.

The captain’s cabin was not like the ones she had seen before it was rather homely and she felt warmth inside that made her more at ease on the ghost like ship. Harry was sitting behind a desk, on it was a map that showed the world with different colored markings she didn’t know the meaning of. Harry himself was leaning backwards, he had discarded the grey west and was sitting in his white shirt, and she could see that the same symbol that was on the flag was situated at his throat like a medallion. 

“Captain Swann, what business have brought onto my ship this fine evening?” He sounded very formal and proper, if Elizabeth hadn't known that he was a pirate lord she would have thought he was from the aristocratic world she herself had hailed from. 

“Captain Harry,” she said, she had wanted to use his last name but she didn't know it so she used the one she knew “I learned today that you rule over the sea of souls located inside Davy Jones’ locker.” She looked to him for confirmation, at his nod she continued “And as you know me and a crew went to get Jack Sparrow from the locker, while we were there I met the spirit of my father. While I know that he is dead I want to ask you, do you know what happens to souls that travel on your sea?” 

“I do not know the fates of an individual soul, like your father’s, Captain Swann, but if he like many others have lived a life of honesty he will get to the afterlife where he will rest peacefully meeting all the others that have been lost before him.”

Elizabeth looked skeptical but she had no way of knowing other than listening to Harry so she chose to believe him at the moment.  
“Captain Swann, if you want to you can see your father one more time.” He said this with care and her snapped up to look him straight in the eyes, was he kidding with her but she could only see sincerity there.

“How?” her voice was small, the possibility to see her father once more was all she ever wanted, to get a more proper farewell since she hadn't the last time. 

Harry just smiled a little and took a ring of his finger, she recognized it as the same one he had offered as a piece of eight. He motioned for her hand and when she reached forward he laid the ring in her hand.

“You'll have to think of your father while you turn the ring over three times, think of calling him to you.” She was on her way to do just that but Harry stopped her and said

“I will leave you two in peace, but I must warn you Elizabeth, he is merely a shade not the real thing and he cannot stay here, the dead does not like to be in the world off the living.” With those last words Harry disappeared out the door she had arrived through. 

Elizabeth drew a deep breath before she turned the ring over. Like a curtain had been drawn back a silvery being came into her sight. Soon it became more corporeal and she could see her father´s face, his whole being was in a silvery shine but it was without doubt that it was her father standing before her. She took one step forward, her father just smiled at her. “Elizabeth.” He said with such pride and happiness. 

She was on her way to embrace him but he just shook his head and she understood that she wasn't able to touch him, but it was enough just seeing him.

“Father.” She said, but didn't know what more she wanted to say.

“I am proud of you Elizabeth, even if you haven't taken the path I wanted for you. You have made your own path instead.” He was smiling so Elizabeth believed him but she couldn't help but ask him

“But I associate with pirates, I´ve become a pirate lord, I got voted as their king. How can you be proud of me?”

“I have known since a long time that you wouldn't follow the path of a noble woman. You have always been fascinated with the pirates and once you stood up for that Sparrow fella, I just knew that you had become involved in the pirate world. And what you have accomplished there has made me proud because you have followed your heart. You'll make a fine leader for the pirates and what I can see that William Turner is going to be part of our family so the path I wanted isn't impossible. You have just followed it in another way than the one we saw at first.” He smiled once more and went over to her, he leaned down and kissed her brow and even if she couldn't feel him completely a small coldness that came with his touch was enough for her to let the tears fall. Once he had taken a step back he smiled at her, he started to fade and just before he disappeared completely he said “Elizabeth, your mother and me will be waiting, take your time.” Then he was gone.

She stood there for some time, then she swiped her tears away and got determined she would do everything in her power tomorrow to save the pirates from Beckett. She turned around and went outside on the deck again, there she met Harry. He was standing by the plank, a small smile on his face, she went over there, handed him the ring said a quiet “Thank you.” Before she continued down the plank and over to her own vessel where she got ready for bed and laid down to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Noctis umbra, its captain was standing were the woman had left him looking over to the Chinese ship. He felt a presence and looked over, it was a silvery shade that had been inside the captain’s cabin just moments ago. 

“Captain, would you allow me to be part of your crew tomorrow?”

“What of this decision?”

“I want to see my daughter fight tomorrow and I want to help her achieve her goal.”

“You know of the consequences of your decision?”

“Yes, I do. But I still want to, I would feel guilty if I didn't do anything when I could have.”

“Well then, I will allow you to join my crew tomorrow.”

“Thank you captain.” 

The silvery being once again disappeared leaving his captain alone on the ship, looking out over the water, feeling the signs of a big battle coming and the turns of history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it, if you did leave a comment of your opinion.


	3. The battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the battle, hope you will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I noticed yesterday when I posted the fourth chapter on ff.net that I had missed posting the third chapter here, so you get all the chapters today instead. Then this story is done, just an epilogue left.

The next day Elizabeth woke, she could feel the air and the sun was painting a blood red sky, maybe an omen for what was to come. She went over to her wardrobe the outfit she had had yesterday was good but she wanted something better. She was after all a pirate lord and the pirate king, she had to look the part. She mused that some off her more aristocratic traits were shining through but she didn´t care. Looking at the different pirate lords she had seen at yesterday’s meeting she felt that she had to look the part, because now she belonged in this world. The cloths inside were not many, the female clothes that had been on the ship was few and most of them was not appropriate but they had managed to do some changes to the different clothes. Inside the wardrobe was different colors but she felt that black would be most appropriate, she had one more outfit like the one she wore yesterday but instead of the golden embroidery it had a purple and silver thread. The design was placed on the back resembling a Chinese dragon, the tail was at the bottom following the hem while the body was winding itself up her body, its legs and feet hugging her looking like it was clinging to her the head was placed at her right shoulder looking like it was just peeking over it. Her hair was gathered in a tight bun and put two sticks inside it hanging from them were decorative threads that held grey and silver pearls that were clinking when she moved. The last she did was arm herself with two swords, a pistol and a small dagger hidden in her boot.

Before she went out she looked out the window, she was met with the sight of the Noctis umbra in daylight it looked not as ghostlike but it still gave an eerie feeling just looking at it, and she thought it was the lack of people that was the most chilling thing about it. She caught sight of something moving but it was gone before she could look any closer. So she turned around and marched towards the door. She had a battle to win.

******************************************************************************************************************************  
A couple of hours later she wondered why she was in this situation, she was wet and the Black pearl was on its way to fight the Dutchman and the Endeavor. She turned to Barbossa

“Captain Barbossa,” he turned around to look at her and Will that had followed her “we need you at the helm.”

“Aye, that be true.” He said before going over to the helm and taking the control off the ship.

“Brace up yards, you cackhanded deck apes. Dying is the day worth living for.” 

The Pearl was on its way into the center of the maelstrom. But the Dutchman was gaining on them and the Endeavor was further back. Soon they could see the bow cannons being broth forth on the Dutchman they would get in some heavy hits. But much to their surprise, a smoke came in between the two ships and materialized into a familiar ship, at least to Elizabeth. At the helm was Harry, he grinned at her while his ship took the hits for the Pearl before once again turning to green and black smoke disappearing and the three ships was closing in to the center. She yelled the order to broadside and they all started getting ready. Once the orders of starting fire with the cannons came it was chaos, but the Black pearl got minor damage. The reason was the mysterious ship of Harry’s that was zigzagging between the ships and often taking the heavy fire from the enemy. At first the Pearls crew had stopped firing in fear of hitting the ship when it came in front of them but Harry had yelled at them to continue. So they did and they was greatly surprised when their own cannon balls went through the hull off the Noctis umbra and continued with its straight part towards the Dutchman. Harry’s ship really showed why it had been labeled as a ghost ship it wasn´t even following the currents inside the storm it went between and against the hard waves often cutting the Endeavor of from the fighting and forcing the company ship to change course. 

******************************************************************************************************************************  
Onboard the Dutchman   
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Davy Jones looked on as the ghost ship he knew too well took the fire from his cannons instead of the Pearl. He got furious, Harry had no business in this battle, why was he here. Then Davy remembered something he hadn´t thought of in a long time. Harry had been there when he had made the agreement with the first Brethren court, was Harry a pirate lord. Davy wasn´t sure, all he knew of the man was that he could go between the sea in Davy’s locker and the living world unhindered and the green lighting didn´t affect his travels. And since he recognized him now he understood that the captain must be some kind of immortal. 

******************************************************************************************************************************  
Onboard the Endeavor  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Beckett was starting to get frustrated, this new player was not in his plans. All he knew was that the captain was really irritating, his ship was blocking them from entering the battle and everything they tried shooting at the ship went right though it but didn´t hit their ally, which seemed to be the Pearl. But why would the pirates send the Pearl when they had this vessel that was breaking all sorts of laws of nature with its path through the waters and its ability to absorb the hits it took. It was not natural, Beckett thought and vowed to take the captain as a prisoner and learn all the secrets of his ship. 

The other thing he didn’t understood was how the ship was maneuvered since he could only see one person, whom he assumed was the captain, otherwise the ship’s deck was completely empty. How did he do it, Beckett had to know. So since the ship apparently wouldn´t allow them to aid the Dutchman, he would concentrate on the ghost ship instead. He ordered some of his men to be ready to board the ship. Once the ship once again got in close he gave order for them to swing over to the ship, but to his dismay and surprise the soldiers went right through the ship, disappearing from sight and never seen again. Now he was even more irritated and fascinated a ship that allowed for the captain to stand on solid ground but everything else went right through, it was not possible but his eyes were not betraying him, what was he supposed to do now. Then the most surprising thing yet happened, green and grey smoke was gathered just in front of him and it took a humanoid shape before the smoke disappeared and before him stood the captain of the ship that had just given him so much trouble. 

He threw an eye towards the ghost ship, it was still zigzagging between the ships but now it was without captain, what was it that controlled the ship. But he couldn´t think any more on it, not when its captain was standing before him.

“I presume it´s the captain of the ghost ship?” he said, his voice haughty and filled with the drawl he usually used in a conversation with someone he didn´t like.

“Why yes it is, lord Beckett.” The man, more like teenager, Becket thought but a captain could not be that young, said.

“And what´s the name of the captain?” It was a question but in his voice and tone it was more of an order to tell him.

“Harry, captain of the Noctis umbra.”

“And why have you come to my ship?”

“To give you a warning, I know you can’t win this battle. If you still try and interfere with the battle of the Dutchman and the Black pearl I will have to sink your ship.”

“On what grounds do you think this will not be a victory and why can´t I interfere it is my men that are fighting on the Dutchman.”

“The victory has been decided the moment I had to interfere in the battle and I think it would be in your best interest to not get close to the Dutchman since Davy Jones soon will get his hands on his chest and key again.”

Beckett looked over to the Dutchman but the rain was too much and he couldn´t see if Harry was telling the truth.

“Well, then if that was all?” Becket looked towards the teen again, he felt that he had one last question.

“How did you came to be captain over your ship, were did you get it?”

“It was gifted to me once I gained my title, rather hard to travel in these waters without a ship.”

“Who would gift a ship to a teenager?”

“Ask him yourself, you will soon meet him.”

“Who is it?”

“I will not tell you, but I’ll give you a rather big clue. My title is not only Captain Harry, the tenth pirate lord, keeper of the Sea of souls, I am also called Master of death.” With that last statement he turned to smoke and reappeared on his own ship again but this time in the crow’s nest. The ship veered off and was on its way towards the Pearl once more.

Beckett was standing shell shocked, the Master of death he had heard the tales of this mysterious figure. The person that had gained the favor of Death, an immortal for real and destined to never die, Beckett smiled, this was his day if he could just capture Harry he would invincible not even Davy Jones and Dutchman could measure up to the Master of death, he just had to have that power.

******************************************************************************************************************************  
Onboard the Black Pearl  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
On the Pearl was full chaos, everyone was fighting and in the middle of the chaos Elizabeth and Will had just stabbed the same guy when Will said

“Elizabeth!” The two quickly rushed to each other's side as they fought of the oncoming soldiers. “Elizabeth, will you marry me?” A crewmember from the Dutchman came and separated them and they fought of two other enemies.

“I don't think now's the best time,” Elizabeth said in slight shock as they fought.

“Now may be the only time.”

This time it was company soldiers but they fought them of with their swords and reconvened in the middle, while Will looked into her eyes and said with a sincere voice

“I love you.” They were separated again before getting back together again “I've made my choice, what's yours?” Will continued. 

“Barbossa!” Elizabeth yelled, Will looked confused but understood when she continued with “Marry us!”

“I'm a little busy at the moment!” Barbossa yelled back as he fought off three soldiers. Elizabeth and Will quickly fended off a few more soldiers before Will turned up to where Barbossa was near the helm.

“But I can help, we do it together Barbossa.” The new voice was bell like and very light, Barbossa fended of a fish faced enemy before looking to his right where Harry were, also fighting of an enemy with his rather fancy sword.

“Barbossa now!” Will yelled.

“Fine then! Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today.....to nail your gizzards to the mast you poxy cur!” Barbossa said as he stabbed a soldier from his higher up position.

“Elizabeth Marie Swann, do you take William Bill Turner to be your husband?” Harry asked, while he pushed a solider down the stairs making it clear up beside Barbossa.

“I do!” Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

“Great” Will said as they began fighting while holding onto one of each other's arms.

“William Bill Turner do you take Elizabeth Marie Swann to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely at the moment.” Harry continued, smiling at his little ad on at the end. 

“I do.” Both of them smiled at each other and embraced.

“As Captain I now pronounce you... you may kiss!” Barbossa said which was easier said than done because the two kept getting interrupted by different soldiers. “You may kiss!” Harry started this time but once again they were interrupted and separated till Will and Elizabeth managed to bring their swords together in the middle of the battle.

“Just kiss!” Barbossa yelled in an irritated tone.

And kiss they did, amidst all the chaos on the two ships, a moment of true love had been realized and sealed with a kiss.  
Once they separated a voice was heard that made them froze for a second before looking over, by Harry up on the helm stood Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth’s father.

“Wonderful, but you could have chosen a better place my darling.” He was smiling.

Elizabeth was frozen and Will had to defend her until Harry came and brought her with him towards the helm. 

“He is real Elizabeth, at the moment, we do not have the time to explain now but after the battle you´ll get to hear the story.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************  
In the chaos that followed nobody could keep track of each other, on the Pearl Elizabeth fought together with her father, she was rather surprised by his skills with a sword and the fancy pistol she had seen him carry ever since her mother had died. 

“Father where did you learn to fight?”

“Don´t sound so surprised daughter, I was an adventurer in my youth, before I met your mother, I would say. I learned when I had to travel with a pirate crew myself.” She looked surprised and a little skeptical but he just smiled at her. 

On the Pearl were also Barbossa and Harry they also teamed up and fought like a well-oiled machine, were the one could not defend did the other and they both attacked with a grace that could only be achieved after much handling of the sword.

******************************************************************************************************************************  
On the Dutchman  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
On the Dutchman a desperate race was taking place between Davy Jones, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner everyone wanted to have the chest and the key and they were tricked by each other in desperate attempts to be the first ones to gather the two pieces. 

Soon Elizabeth joined them distracting Davy from Jack and she started exchanging sword strokes with the cursed captain.

“Harridan! You´ll see no mercy from me.” He said to her and she answered by drawing her sword and telling him 

“That’s why I brought this.”

But the captain became too much for the pirate king and she fell by the stairs to the helm seemingly unconscious. Will ran over and stabbed Jones though the back. 

“Missed. Did you forget? I’m a heartless wretch.” Jones bent the sword making it hard for Will to draw it out which the cursed captain took advantage off and hit Will so he fell. 

Will sought out Elizabeth’s frightful eyes and Jones noticed and commented

“Love. A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed.” He turned to Will and held his sword towards the downed man. “Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?”

“Do you?” Came from behind Davy, who turned to see Jack with his severed sword and the heart in his other hand, holding the sword over the heart ready to stab it. Jones took in the situation and Will and Elizabeth shared a small smile.

“Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one’s hand.” Jack said, sounding rather smug.

“You´re a cruel man, Jack Sparrow.” Davy said.

“Cruel is a matter of perspective.” Jack countered with.

“Is it?”

And Davy turned around to stab Will in the heart. But something stopped him, a sword got under his own and made it go upwards hitting the wood beside Will’s head. Davy got furious looking at the person daring to stop his attack. Elizabeth and Will looked also and felt elated, there standing beside Will, was Harry. He looked rather pissed, his eyes were burning like melted emeralds, a look that didn´t fit him, was the thought of Elizabeth. 

“Davy Jones, your time has come.”

“What ever do you mean?” Davy was confused, but he didn´t let it show.

“You still don´t remember, then I will do it for you. Does the title Master of death mean anything?” He looked on as a light went on in the cursed captain’s eyes and when realization hit he became fearful, looking at Harry, back to his heart in Jack’s hand and back to Harry. 

“What will you do, Harry? I ´m beyond salvation.”

“No, you´re not. Everything is possible, do you feel some regret?”

“Every day.” 

“Then it is all that is needed.” Harry smiled his small smile and touched the captain where his heart would have been and before their eyes the octopus features and the crab limbs faded away from the captain and he turned back into being human. Together with him the ship and its crew started to change also, the crew became human again and the Dutchman lost its rugged and seaweed filled appearance looking more like a proper ship with sea green sails and a light grey for the hull and deck. Over the two ships all fighting stopped when the sea creatures started turning human. Everyone was feeling over their faces and looking at their bodies, once realization hit they started laughing and crying in happiness. But the happiness was short once they understood that the ships were on their way into the abyss. At that time Gibbs together with Ragetti and Pintell managed to hit the masts keeping the ships locked together, releasing the Pearl to sail back up while the Dutchman was on its way down. 

Davy looked at Harry whom just smiled a reassured smile and said

“Of course I will get her back, just stay with me for the time being.” 

Then the Dutchman was hit hard by a ship, everyone turned to the left and saw the Noctis umbra floating beside them. Harry yelled

“Hey, Bontemps, be careful with my ship.” 

Before they could think he was crazy they heard someone yell back from the helm it seemed.

“I only follow orders captain, and it was you who appointed me helmsman. So it´s your own fault.” It was a male and Harry just chuckled before replying.

“Yeah I know, and show yourself, everyone think I’m going crazy here.” 

Once Harry was done it was like a mist had dragged away from the ship and everyone got big eyes on the ship was all sorts of different people that hadn´t been there before and they all choked when some of the faces was familiar. At the helm stood Jean Bontemps, of the most notorious pirate captains and Sir Francis Drake could be seen beside him, they all looked up at a voice from the crow nest. 

“Captain, we need to hurry or some of us will not come back until the next green lightning.” The speaker was none other than Edward Teach, also known as “Blackbeard” was heard from Elizabeth. They all were in awe at the most famous pirate captains that had sailed the seven seas. 

“Hurry up now, get on the ship, she will take us out of here.” Said Harry, patting his ship. The humans looked rather frightened they had seen what had happened when the soldiers had tried boarding the ship what if it really was intangible. But Harry just held out his hand and Elizabeth took it, the teen helping her over to the ghost ship. When she felt sturdy wood under her feet she smiled and looked over to Will that was closing in, jumping over also. Soon they all were leaving the Dutchman, its crew, the company soldiers and the small group coming from the Pearl. Once everyone was over Harry went over to the helm and made them release the Dutchman to go to the depths while the Noctis went upwards without any difficulties if not for the scenery around them they would have thought the ship was sailing in calm waters.

The storm calmed down and they all looked over to the Endeavor and they could see how mad Beckett was that they had survived the storm. He himself had turned the ship out of the storm once he had understood that Harry wouldn´t let him interfere. He gave order of reading the cannons and turned to face the Pearl. But the Noctis umbra turned also and the Endeavor was placed between them. The following massacre of the company ship was a small part in the history that had been written down afterwards, the Endeavor didn´t have a chance. Once the two ships had turned back to the pirate armada a cheer had gone off starting the celebrating of the century inside shipwreck cove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in two versions for those who would want to read slash or not read it, the first chapter is the no-slash one and the second is with slash. Except for the mention of slash, the chapters are exactly the same so you will not miss anything if you prefer to read one chapter over the other.


	4. Epilogue (no-slash version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, hoped you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also address something that I get commented on in many of my stories and that’s my grammar, I am aware of the fact that my grammar is not the best and I will say that English is not my first language so that´s one reason the other is that I have tried to a find beta-reader but because I have so many stories (they´re not published yet) that need editing in many different verses and the fact that my writing periods are very irregular. Are reasons for me not having a beta as of yet, I am searching but it takes time and I feel that I have to publish at least on the stories I have started on. Because I know the frustration of waiting on an update. Hope you´ll understand more with my explanation.

Harry was standing at the helm of his ship, the Noctis umbra, he was looking out over the sea a smile on his face. ‘This was freedom’, he thought. Thinking back on that day after the battle, when every pirate had decked for some sleep in the early morning before they would start up again with the celebration and drinking rum. Not one person in Shipwreck cove had been sober over the week that followed but they had all thrived and not one dispute had happened.

Harry sighed in very content way, since that day it had been happy times for all pirates. They had thrived even more in their territories and the few problems caused by the governments were just another adventure to see if it was worth it or not. He looked over his ship, his crew sounding just as happy as he felt. He had the most famous and brilliant pirates that had ever lived as his crew and that were great, he once again thought back to the end of the battle.

**************************************************************************************************************  
Flashback  
**************************************************************************************************************

Once the Noctis umbra docked inside Shipwreck cove everyone were there, partying, celebrating or being in awe by the crew of the ghost ship. Elizabeth had hugged her father and they together with Will had stood back and talked. Elizabeth had asked why her father was there and Weatherby had explained the rules Harry had established for joining his crew. By joining his crew you could live a bit beyond your death but they had to serve on the Noctis the same amount of years that you had lived. So in the case of the former governor it would be fifty-four years, then he was allowed to pass on the afterlife. Elizabeth looked horrified, that sounded just like Davy Jones cruelty with his ‘a hundred years before the mast.’ But her father explained that it was about balance and that Harry took very good care of his crew not many wanted to leave once their time was up, hence the older and more famous pirates onboard the Noctis umbra. She had just nodded and continued celebrating the happiness she felt about her marriage, their victory and the extra time that she would get with her father.

**************************************************************************************************************  
Flashback ends  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Harry smiled, Elizabeth had returned to Singapore and taken over the responsibilities of being a pirate lord. She had changed some things, she had forbidden the more shady business that existed and managed to control it and clean up Singapore, now it was even more thriving than before and the whole city adored her for her kindness and fair rule, for pirates that is. 

Will had of course joined her but he was more adventurous so he had his own ship sailing under his wife and exploring her territories in the South China sea. There he defended pirates from the East Indian trading company and tried to find the different mysteries that surrounded the islands. 

Harry knew that they were waiting their first child, Elizabeth being five months along. Her father had bought one of the finest wines you could get your hands on in Singapore and shared the good news with the whole ship once he was back from the visit to his daughter. Harry had just smiled and congratulated her the next day when she had visited the ghost ship. Elizabeth had become a very good friend to Harry and he visited her at least once a month if not more often. Often they talked about everything and many times she had used his good reasoning or experience to solve a problem she had or just vent her frustrations to when something or someone was particularly vexing on her. 

At the moment Harry was on his way to Shipwreck cove since the pirate lords had decided to meet every fourth year and decide new things for the pirate world and just to see each other more often. The real reason though, was that everyone wanted an excuse to party and drink rum which mostly happened before, during and after the meeting. 

‘Life was good’ he thought before looking at the horizon feeling the sea breeze in his hair, this world were much better than the one he came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story, I hope you did like it, comment or leave kudos to tell me.


	5. Epilogue (slash-version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, hope you´ll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also address something that I get commented on in many of my stories and that’s my grammar, I am aware of the fact that my grammar is not the best and I will say that English is not my first language so that´s one reason the other is that I have tried to a find beta-reader but because I have so many stories (they´re not published yet) that need editing in many different verses and the fact that my writing periods are very irregular. Are reasons for me not having a beta as of yet, I am searching but it takes time and I feel that I have to publish at least on the stories I have started on. Because I know the frustration of waiting on an update. Hope you´ll understand more with my explanation.

Harry was standing at the helm of his ship, the Noctis umbra, he was looking out over the sea a smile on his face. ‘This was freedom’, he thought. He was startled when two arms came around him from behind but he recognized them and just smiled at his husband. 

“What are ye thinking of, me love?” Captain Teauge said, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

“I´m just happy, we’re sailing, the weather is fine and it soon we will meet with Jack and Davy and Elizabeth and Will were pretty sure they would be able to come as well, so I’m just very happy.” His smile had become big and he turned around inside the captains arms and gave him a kiss. 

When they released each other they just looked into each other’s eyes and Harry got nostalgic, thinking back to just when they had won the battle against Beckett. 

**********************************************************************************************************************  
Flashback  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
They had just gotten back to Shipwreck cove, everyone was celebrating up and down the streets and every ship was lit up with lanterns and the rum was flowing in rivers. Everyone on the Noctis umbra and the Pearl had convened inside the structure were the meeting had taken place but in a lower lever that could host many people. The party was already going the pirate lords with their crews were there and the rest joined them. Elizabeth and Will was sitting in a corner exchanging kisses at random moments while the pirates went around them. 

Harry had taken cover by the rum barrels, he was still in sight but not many took notice of him that was until a small swosh went through the crowed. At the entrance stood captain Edward Teauge, he just smiled a little and went on reaching Harry by the barrels. Once he got there he just reached out to Harry’s sitting position. Harry got a smile and took the hand and was heaved up to his feet. They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed, a long and deep kiss that showed it was passionate and that they had done this many times before. When they parted a small choke sound could be heard and they all looked towards its source, it was Jack Sparrow, he looked rather slack jawed, before he tried to speak but his mouth only opened and closed without any sound. Before it looked like he understood what he had seen and sort of smirked

“Finally, congratulations to ye two.” He said finally, then he proceeded to inhale the rum in his bottle taking another one from Gibbs who was the closest and drinking it just as fast. 

**********************************************************************************************************************  
Flashback ends  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
Harry sighed in very content way, since that day it had been happy times for all pirates. They had thrived even more and the few problems caused by the governments were just another adventure to see if it was worth it or not. He looked over his ship, his crew sounding just as happy as he felt. He had the most famous and brilliant pirates that had ever lived as his crew and that were great, he once again thought back to the end of the battle.

**********************************************************************************************************************  
Flashback   
**********************************************************************************************************************  
Once the Noctis umbra docked inside Shipwreck cove everyone were there, partying, celebrating or being in awe by the crew of the ghost ship. Elizabeth had hugged her father and they together with Will had stood back and talked. Elizabeth had asked why her father was there and Weatherby had explained the rules Harry had established for joining his crew. By joining his crew you could live a bit beyond your death but they had to serve on the Noctis the same amount of years that you had lived. So in the case of the former governor it would be fifty-four years, then he was allowed to pass on the afterlife. Elizabeth looked horrified, that sounded just like Davy Jones cruelty with his ‘a hundred years before the mast.’ But her father explained that it was about balance and that Harry took very good care of his crew not many wanted to leave once their time was up, hence the older and more famous pirates onboard the Noctis umbra. She had just nodded and continued celebrating the happiness she felt about her marriage, their victory and the extra time that she would get with her father.

**********************************************************************************************************************  
Flashback ends  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
Harry smiled, Elizabeth had returned to Singapore and taken over the responsibilities of being a pirate lord. She had changed some things, she had forbidden the more shady business that existed and managed to control it and clean up Singapore, now it was even more thriving than before and the whole city adored her for her kindness and fair rule, for pirates that is. 

Will had of course joined her but he was more adventurous so he had his own ship sailing under his wife and exploring her territories in the South China sea. There he defended pirates from the East Indian trading company and tried to find the different mysteries that surrounded the islands. 

Harry knew that they were waiting their first child, Elizabeth being five months along. Her father had bought one of the finest wines you could get your hands on in Singapore and shared the good news with the whole ship once he was back from the visit to his daughter. Harry had just smiled and congratulated her the next day when she had visited the ghost ship. Elizabeth had become a very good friend to Harry and he visited her at least once a month if not more often. Often they talked about everything and many times she had used his good reasoning or experience to solve a problem she had or just vent her frustrations to when something or someone was particularly vexing on her. 

At the moment Harry was on his way to Shipwreck cove since the pirate lords had decided to meet every fourth year and decide new things for the pirate world and just to see each other more often. The real reason though, was that everyone wanted an excuse to party and drink rum which mostly happened before, during and after the meeting. 

‘Life was good’ he thought before looking at the horizon feeling the sea breeze in his hair, this world were much better than the one he came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, hoped you liked it. Comment or kudos it´s good to know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> An: The end of the chapter. Hoped you liked it, in case you did leave a comment on the way out since I want to know what you think.
> 
> Description to Harry's outfit: like I said he has on the same shirt as Jack Sparrow just in a grey silk material instead of Jack's white. His west is pitch black in the same style as Elizabeth's red one she has this on the island they dig up Davy Jones' chest, but instead of the woolly material she has, his is done in the same material as her Chinese outfit she has on inside the pirate meeting. Harry's is black with silvery embroidery that is a mix of different alphabets and pictures of animals associated with death but since Elizabeth didn´t know any of these animals and the embroidery is such complex she can't see the patterns.


End file.
